Wanna bet?
by innocent-rebel
Summary: After a bet, Leo is forced to take a small walk on the wild side for one week. But somethings can't always remain a secret. And after a sparring match, Leo realizes that he may need some help in the situation. Please R&R no flames.


Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT and I think that after this story Leo would thank Peter Laird and many great lawyers for that!

Dedicated: **This story is for Aaron Smiley and anyone else who ever wanted to see Leo take a walk on the wild side. XD** I hope you like it...

Two nights ago…

"_Bet you can't." Angel continued to chide her blue wearing friend on_

"_Says who?" Leo asked back slightly bewildered at the sudden and brazenness of this statement _

"_Says the laws of nature, no offense Leo, but I don't you have what it takes to even try and do it." She smirked watching his facial features oh yes this was going to be so much fun_

"_Bet I can." His mouth shot off before his brain caught up, his pride just slightly injured at being told he couldn't do something so simple_

"_Ooooooo! Is that a challenge?" _

_Leo sighed inwardly, it was becoming slightly obvious that Angel had been hanging out a bit too much with Raph and Casey over the past few months, but then again he couldn't exactly just back down from something this seemingly simple. "Yeah I guess it is. Why not afraid I can really do it now are you?"_

"_Not in the slightest, BuT if you're going to take this little challenge; Why not make things a bit more interesting."_

"_What do you have in mind?" he asked her back slightly nervous_

"_Wanna bet…_

XXXXXXX

Memories of this little venture from two days ago continued to swarm around Leonard's head no matter how hard he tried to put them away. "Why. Did. I. Have. To. Be. So. Stupid?" he asked himself repeatedly, smacking his head against the wall of his room, between each word, as he had been doing for the past few days.

"I'm supposed to be the responsible one and then I go out and do something like this." He groaned silently sliding down the wall to cold floor, but he didn't notice. 'Oh great job, now you gave yourself a migraine on top of everything else.' He mused quietly closing his eyes and resting his head against its previous tormentor.

He should have known better than to let Angel get the best of him by that, but he promised on his honor that if he lost, he'd let her do it. And he had been the one to except the challenge. No one twisted his arm, held his family hostage or threatened destruction to others if he backed out. No it had just been his usually suppressed, regular, old, teenage, stupidity and cunning on Angel's part that had betrayed him. So now he had too live with it for one more week.

It had only been a few days since he had it done, but it felt like an eternity to him and several times already, he'd almost gotten caught. He sighed again pressing his pounding head into the wall. He mentally promised himself that if he got out of this he would **NEVER** give Raph a lecture about his brash behavior, again. Just imagining the faces of the others if they found out was enough to drive him insane.

The shocked and disappointment of his father, the look of absolute bewilderment on Donatello's face, the pained expression of shattered innocence on Mike's and Raph's, Leo didn't even want to think about what would happen if Raph ever found out. He imagined the look would be somewhere between, horrified, dumbstruck, slight awe and disgust. No matter how his brother acted or talked, Leo could always tell that some things just wouldn't sit right with him, and despite the mask, Leo knew that his brother would most likely never do something this…this…idiotic, in his opinion.

But what could he do now, he still had a week to go and with his brothers and father growing more suspicious about his growing weird behavior around them, it wasn't going to be easy, if even possible. It just seemed like everyone was getting so darn close.

Glancing over at the clock near his bed, Leo sighed, gathering himself up and hurriedly tying his bandanna on, mindful of the sensitive spot before making his way towards the dojo "Five a.m., haven't slept all night and I'm still not tired." he half grouched rubbing his temples and fighting a yawn. 'Ok maybe I am a little tired.' He smirked, but at least he'd have some time to himself for now he thought nearing the dojo and beginning his bow in. The blue masked turtle froze mid bow, groining inwardly as the light noise of heavy rap began hitting his ears, a sure sign that Raphael was in there right now.

'Probably been up too.' Leo mused knowing that once Raph was asleep he was out, but until then just about anything could keep him up. Either that or he couldn't get back to sleep after being awoken by the youngest of them all around two to tell him of an amazing turtle titan dream he'd just had, Leo remembered, still being up, hearing some of the choice words coming from the Brooklyn tinted voice and asking Mike if he wanted to try and really fly. This bit had ended with Mikey scampering away to his room as fast as he could. It was a wonder he didn't wake Don up and try to get him to reinforce it with something.

"So you coming in or what?" a gruff but not unkind voice asked Leo drawing him out of his thoughts looking around he was now aware that he was actually in the small room.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, just thinking I guess." He stated wondering when in the world he'd moved

"Whatever." Raph replied going back to spin kicking the heavy bag with a side twist that gave the kick his own special bit of style.

Leo had to admit, starting to warm up in a kata, that once in awhile Raph did have good spins to put on original moves, if not often. But there were times when the moves and forms could do just well without them. Like a time when they were seven and Master Splinter had been teaching them all several styles of striking positions from which you could easily move back into a defensive one. The red wearing turtle had decided after completing the move a front kick would go great afterwards, but on trying wound up with, literally, his foot in his mouth, or nearly anyways.

It was enough to make Leo chuckle slightly at the memory drawing the attention of his same brother in present day.

"What's so funny?" Raph asked mid pivet, drawing the elder one out of his thoughts once again.

"Nothing, just…"

"Thinking again?" Raph smirked

"Yeah, just thinking." Leo smiled in return, he had to admit it was nice, being in the same room it seemed for once and not fighting, that seldom seemed to happen these days. Oh well, at least it was happening now.

A comfortable quiet seemed to settle over the room now, only the sound of the heavy bag swishing back and forth really giving any sign to presence. "Hey, Leo?" Raph's voice broke the stillness

"Yeah." He looked over to Raph who paused stretching out his sore arm from a 'fight' with Casey the other day

"Ya really been weirding out the past couple of days, ever since you hung at April's that night." Raph continued eyeing his brother unsure if he should go on or not, after all this wasn't his style, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was up and whenever Leo was out of it for some reason or other Raph, next to Sensei, could usually sense it.

"Yeah so?" Leo cut him off somewhat nervously now, subconsciously tightening his bandanna, and unknowing to him that loosened it a bit.

"Wow there, I think someone's gettin a little defensive." Raph smirked, oh yeah something was definitely up with Leonardo

"I'm not getting." Leo stressed the right word. "Defensive, Raph, I just had a rough night is all and it's something I don't really feel like discussing." The words tumbled out nervously as Leo continued to watch the all too observant look his brother was giving him, this wouldn't turn out good.

"Fine, bro. Not my problem." Raph grunted turning his full attention now to side kick followed by a direct back spin and faked out uppercut.

Continuing to watch Leo had to admit he felt a sudden wave of big brother guilt. Raphael, usually never just openly reached out to him and here he had in a matter of not even minutes shot down the attempt. "Up for some sparring?" Leo suddenly found his voice

Raph shrugged finishing the leap, and stretching out again. "Sure." He replied walking over, Sai's twirling around nonchalantly as he approached and got in position, keeping a steady eye on Leo as he brought out his own weapon of choice. Raph smirked inwardly, his brother's mind was half somewhere else, he could tell, Raph almost felt bad for how easy this could be. Almost, that is.

They both bowed, nodded, and then fell back into guarding stance, awaiting to see who would make the first move. Leo gave the signal as usual and Raph didn't hesitate coming forwards in a side lunge, directly ducting the kiss of steel that went by his shoulder, with a roll, taking a step back and flipping up catching Leo slightly in the left arm, coming up then to block the attacking swords of his brother.

Leo continued to push hard coming down catching his brother in a leg sweep, he managed to kick out Raph's feet and get him down with a hard grunt, one of his Sai's loosening in the red one's grip, but as Leo prepared to draw back for the next strike he didn't see Raph do a seemingly break dancer move, spinning around on his shell and catching Leo in almost the exact same position. The blue ninja, flipped hurriedly back up and over his brother's head. Spinning to the side and avoiding a side punch, blocking his left arm then turning that into a strike catching his brother's sore arm in the elbow.

"Sorry." Leo said ducting a twisted elbow block from same arm, Raph continuing to come at him flipping over and landing next to him blocking his brother's aim towards his face with the empty hand, his other sword now in its sheath.

"No problem." Raph snarled back dodging another side assault and leaping high over his brothers air, coming down low on the balls of his feet in a squatting position and before Leo could move away, Raph snaked his arm through the other turtles still blocking hold, grabbing onto the tails of his brothers bandanna and giving it a bit of a jerk, forcing Leo off balance, his brother spun him around with a leg sweep and shoulder turn while keeping hold on the mask, so that it went over the blue eyes, still holding the mask when it loosened and his brother went down.

Raph chuckled slightly walking over to help his brother up. " Nice stunt fall there fear…What in SHELL!" he gasped stumbling back looking at his brother's mask less face stunned "L…L…Leo. What in…what the…oh boy." The words came falling out of his mouth trying to form the question while placing a hand over his own eye ridge indicating where Leo ought to look.

Leo gasped slightly wide eyed realizing with horror that his secret was out, hurriedly covering the left side of his face.

"Leo…is that…did you get a…" Raph dropped his jaw pulling his brothers hand from his face, sure enough it was, Leonardo had a small silver piercing on the left side of his eye ridge.

To be continued…

A/N: well uhhh…please don't kill me for this one! (covers in fear) and please review. I hoped you liked it.


End file.
